tum kyun mile?
by Aalia - sharrylina
Summary: This one is based on Kavi and it's on the special request of Honey, pari and other Kavi fans. hope you guys would enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is a story on kavi and it is on a special request of one of my viewers and yes I will use the idea thatHope you will enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>she was exhausted running for so long. Damn! She missed the bus again.<p>

The girl shouts: arey ruko. Ruko!

She screams at the bottom of her throat. She needs water, but there is nothing and no place from where she can get water.

The girl: an kya karu gi? Agli bus to aaj sham ko hi ayegi. Tabi to log kehte hein k aaj kal kisi ki madad hi magi karni chahiye.

Just then, the bus that had gone just a bit forward comes to a halt. She gets her backpack in SRK style and gets onto the bus.

The bus conductor smiled seeing this: ye lo, ab to ye orte bhi chali hero ban ne.

The girl gives the conductor a stare, but he doesn't stop here: inko ghar pe baithna chahiye or ye dekhiye badi ayi hero ban ne.

Before the girl could say anything, a guy sitting at the front seat couldn't tolerate the nonsense.

The guy: jub tuj jaise mard chudiya utarenge to in jaisi mahilai ghar pe sukoon se beth jayegi. Ab apna kam karo.

The girl smiled: or agar aapki maa padi likhi hoti to aaj aap yaha nahi kisi shandar hotel mein kha pee rahe hotey.

The girl took the seat next to the guy who defended her.

The guy: waise sare mard ese nahi hotey.

The girl smiles: janti hoon, aap jaise bhi hote hein jo orto ki izzat karte hein.

The guy: waise mera naam kavin hein.

The girl: waise mein ajnabiyo se baat nahi karti hoon lekin apne meri madad ki or ye safar bhi bohot lamba hoga, or kisi dost ki zaroorat padegi, so hi. Mera naam Purvi hein.

They shake their hands and the long journey begins. After some time, the bus stops.

The conductor: chalo, agar kuch khana hein to hum yaha par 30 minutes k liye rukenge. kuch khana peena ho to karlo. apna saman uthao.

All of them takes their luggage and leaves. As Kavin and Purvi were getting down, the conductor called after them.

The conductor: suno, hum 30 minutes se zyada nahi rukenge. kisi ka intizar nahi karenge.

Kavin looks back once and then leaves for lunch. Purvi and Kavin has their lunch and he calls the waiter.

Kavin: waiter, bill lake dena.

The waiter comes and Kavin takes money out of his pocket.

Purvi speaks before he could pay: arey, paise aap kyun derahe hein? mein deti hoo na.

Kavin: arey mein deta hoon na.

Purvi: kahi aap isi liye to nahi derahe k mein ek ladki hoon?

Kavin: arey ismein ladki hone ki kya baat hein? muje chutte chahiye the or ye paise dene k baad muje chutte mil jayenge.

Purvi smiles: theek hein lekin agli baar mein pay karungi.

Kavin: sure. mein khushi khushi treat lunga.

Kavin pays the bill and the both leaves for the bus just to find that the bus has gone.

Kavin: abhi to sirf 20 minutes hue hein, das minute rehte hein to ye bus kaha gaya?

Purvi: uss conductor ki to...

Kavin: calm down Amitab's lady version.

Purvi: Amitab?

Kavin: yup! Amitab was titled Angry Young Man and aapko title milta hein Angry Young Women.

Purvi: hmmm. to ab kya kare? aglee bus to bohot hi mushkil se milengi.

Kavin: bus tak ponchne ki koshish karte hein. hosakta hein agey koi taxi miljaye.

Purvi: theek hein, chalo.

They get on their way and walks for at least 2 hours. Both gets exhausted and stops for a while.

Kavin: tum thak gayi hogi, kya tumhare paas pani hein?

Purvi: nahi mere paas pani nahi hein, pani khatam hogaya hein.

Kavin takes out a bottle: ye lo, meine waha restaurant se pani liya tha. ye lo pehle tum peelo.

Purvi looks at him and smiles: thank you so much.

They both takes rest for a while and finally gets on a bus.

Purvi: thank you so much Kavin. itna kabhi bhi koi kisi anjaan k liye nahi karta hein.

Kavin: anjan? muje to laga k hum dono dost hein?

Purvi: hein, lekin matlab hum abhi abhi dost bane hein or phir tumne mere liye itna kuch kiya.

Kavin: bhai ab dosti ki hein to nibhani to padhegi na. waise tum kaha jarahi ho?

Purvi: jaha ye bus jarahi hein.

Kavin: wow! mein bhi Mumbai jaraha hoon. acha hua k manzil ek hi hein.

Purvi: hmm, waqt nikal k mil payenge. waise tum kaam kya karte ho?

Kavin: mein ek cop hoon.

Purvi: really? wow! what a coincident.

Kavin: matlab tum bhi?

Purvi: haan mein bhi cop hoon. abhi ek mission se lot rahi hoon. waise tumhare family mein kaun kaun hein?

Kavin: ek choti behn hein or ek pakka yaar jo Mumbai mein cop hein. or tumhare family mein?

Sadness is seen on Purvi's face: mera koi nahi. bas office mein do seniors jo seniors kam or bhai zyada hein.

Kavin: sorry, waise mere mom and dad abroad rehte hein.

Purvi: to tum or tumhari behn yaha?

Kavin: wo muje yaha apne desh ki sewa karni thi or meri behn mere baghair reh nahi sakti.

Purvi:hmm, lagta hein tum dono mein bohot hi zyada pyar hein.

Kavin: haan wo to hein.

Purvi: waise mein jab mission pe arahi thi na, to bhai nahi man rahe the kyun k iss mission mein risk kuch zyada hi tha. par meine zid ki to wo mana hi nahi kar paye.

Kavin; waise lagta hein k wo bhi tumhare bina nahi reh pate.

Purvi: haan, ek Senior Insp Abhijeet hein or dura Senior Inspector Daya. dono dost hein lekin bilkul bhaiyo ki tarah rehte hein. koi bhi itne salo tak unke beech nahi apaya. bohot logo ne koshish ki lekin har waqt ek dusre k liye khade rahe.

Kavin: waise esa bohot hi kam dekhne ko ya sun ne ko milta hein k paraye itne kareeb ajate hein. waise to aaj apne hi apno k khoon k piche pade hein.

Purvi: haan wo to hein. lekin hamare haan sab ek family ki tarah hein phir chahe wo senior ho ya junior.

Kavin: achi baat hein na. lo bhai humein to baato baato mein pata bhi nahi chala k hamari manzil agayi.

They get off the bus and he asks her for dinner.

Purvi: haan itni der travel karliya ab bhook lagi hein. iss bar mein khilaongi.

They together have dinner in a restaurant. Purvi felt as if they had been friends since years and so did he. They talked while having their dinner and Purvi paid the bill. They left the restaurant after the dinner.

Kavin: theek hein, phir milte hein.

Purvi smiled: haan zaroor. ab der hogayi mein chalti hoon.

Kavin: haan goodbye.

Purvi: see you next time.

They parted without knowing that how they will meet. Kavin realizes that and turns around, but can't find anyone.

Kavin's POV: meine to uska phone number hi nahi pucha to milenge kaise?

Kavin stands there for a minute and then moves. Purvi gets into a taxi and realizes the same thng. She bangs her head with her hand.

Purvi's POV: stupid Purvi, tune to uska number bhi nahi liya, to ab phir kaise milenge.

They both head back home unknown what awaits them because of their meet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhir kaise milenge ye naye dost phir se? jan ne k liye review and wait for the next chapter.<strong>_

_**well ye first chapter tha to thoda chota likha, par promise k agle chapters ache or lambe honge. ye wala thoda sa boring tha na? Do review haan. aaj kal reviews kam milte hein. agle chap mein or couples bhi dekhne ko milenge but this one is mainly on Kavi, so others will not be seen often, just a bit for fun.  
><strong>_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, wow I got a really good response to the first chap of this story so decided not to make you guys wait any further. Let me warn you at first that this is going to be a bit emotional, and yes there will be other couples, but mainly Kevi will be shown. Sachin k bhi kafi sare parts hein lekin since I don't like Muskan so sorry can't pair her with him, but there is surely someone for him. A surprise for Izzy as well._**

**_Let's go..._**

* * *

><p><em>She woke up with the rays of the sun on her face and like a child rubbed her eyes and yawned.<em>

_The girl: hmm. Itne hafto mein pehli baar chain se soyi noon._

_She gets off the bed and sees a woman in the kitchen making breakfast._

_The girl: Taru? Tu yaha?_

_Tarika: haan mein, Purvi tune bataya nahi to tuje kya laga k hamein pata nahi chalega k tu kab ayi._

_Purvi: nahi esi Kofi baat nahi._

_"To phir kaisi baat hein?" Came a voice from the back._

_Purvi turned around: Shreya, tu kab ayi?_

_Tarika moved her towards herself: Chalo Jamey fresh hojao._

_Shreya: nashta saath karenge._

_Purvi gets freshened up land they sit together to have their breakfast._

_Shreya: tera mission kaisa raha? Koi takleef to nahi hui aney mein?_

_Purvi smiles while trying to have a sip of the orange juice._

_Purvi tales a sip: batati hoon, ruko na yaar._

_Tarika: haan aram se bata._

_Purvi told the both everything and both Tarika and Shreya exchanged glances._

_Shreya: kaun tha wo?_

_Purvi: hmm, zyada pata nahi. Wo ek cop hein, naam hein Kavin..._

_Tarika: or?_

_Purvi looks at her with a doubtful voice: tum dono bohot interested ho? Bhaiya ko batao k unki biwiya...?_

_Tarika: chup kar yaar, mein to Abhijeet k siwai kisi or ko soch bhi nahi sakti._

_Shreya: mein bhi Daya k siwai or kisi k barey mein nahi soch sakti. Hum to bas out of curiosity._

_Purvi: ye kahawat to suni hi hogi nak curiosity killed the cat? _

_Tarika: bata na yaar._

_Purvi: OK, acha wo ek cop hein jaise k maine bataya or uska naam Kavin hein. Unhone meri help ki or bas hum dost ban gaye._

_Shreya: ohhh!_

_Purvi: what?_

_Tarika: wo rehta kaha hein?_

_Purvi: dude, late horaha hein. Chalo utho._

_They leave for the bureau. _

_On the other hand..._

_A guy: yaar Kavin, jaldi kar aaj hamara pehla din hein office mein._

_Kavin: haan yaar. Aya._

_The guy: kiske Khwarizmi mein khoye ho shehzade?_

_Kavin angrily: Dushyant!_

_Dushyant: theek hein ab chalo._

_They also leave the house and Dushyant calls behind: choti dehan rakhna._

_The girls arrive in the bureau finding the duos chatting._

Daya: arey Purvi tu agayi?

Purvi side hugs Abhijeet and Daya.

Abhijeet: mission kaise raha Purvi?

Purviews: acha raha bhai, waise aap kaise hein?

Daya: tumhare bina bureau mein dil nahi lagraha tha.

Just then someone enters and Purvi rushes to hug him. A wide smile can be seen on everyone's face including the person.

The guy; Purvi, tune muje phone kyun nahi kiya? Mein tuje pick up karleta.

Purvi moves away and smiles: nahi Sachin, uski zaroorat nahi thi. Muje kisi ne yaha tak ponchne mein help karli.

Sachin: kisne?

Before he could speak, someone entered.

"Senior Inspector Kavin reporting on duty sir" came a voice.

With that, Purvi turned around and the both were shocked to see each other. A voice from the back brought them back to reality.

" Senior Inspector Dushyant reporting on duty sir"

Daya: welcome to CID Mumbai.

The both: Thank you sir.

Abhijeet introduces the rest to them and finally comes to Purvi.

Abhijeet: ye hein Inspector...

Kavin: Inspector Purvi.

The duos looked at each other.

Sachin: tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho?

Purvi: haan Kavin.. I mean k Kavin sir ne meri help ki thi.

Daya: chalo ab bas sirf 6 naye officers reh gaye.

Abhijeet: wo abhi atey hi honge. ACP sir k saath wo ajayenge.

Just then ACP entered along with the new officers. Everyone stood up to greet him.

ACP: Dushyant, Kavin. Welcome to CID.

Kavin: thank you sir.

ACP: ye hein hamare naye officers, Mayur, Divya, Vikram, Vansh, Karan or Ishita. With the name Ishita, a smile crept on someone's face. They all were introduced to each other and all got to work. Since there was no case, ACP sir decided to let them go earlier.

In the parking lot...

Kavin called after Purvi.

Purvi: jee sir? Apne bulaya?

Kavin: please ye sir bula na chodo.

Purvi: lekin aap mere senior hein.

Kavin: wo sirf office mein. Hamari sabse pehle dosti hui thi. Muje office se bahir sirf Kavin bulaya karo please.

Purvi smiles: theek hein. Kavin. Happy?

Kavin: ammm... No!

Purvi: ab kya hua?

Kavin: ice cream khane chale?

Purvi: ice cream? Aaj nahi, muje Sachin k saath... Kyun na hum saath chale?

Kavin: no please, mein tum dono ko disturb nahi karna chahta.

A voice came from behind: kisko disturb nahi karna chahte?

Purvi: acha hua k tum agaye Sachin. Kyun na him teeno saath ice cream khane chale?

Sachin smiled slightly and Kavin felt as if he was disturbing them.

Kavin: No please.

Sachin: arey chalo na tunnel Purvi ki help killed I ska matlab k tum iskey dost no for iska ye matlab k tum mere bhi dost ho to chalo.

Kavin was still not willing, but who can ever resist Purvi's beautiful eyes. She pushed him inside the car and sat next to Sachin. Off they went on a drive and reached an ice cream parlor.

Purvi: ye meri fav jaga hein.

Kavin: esa kyun?

Sachin: jab madam ka mood theek nahi hota to yaha hi ajati hein.

Kavin: jaga kafi pyari hein.

Purvi: kafi nahi, bohot pyari hein.

Kavin smiles: haan bohot pyari hein.

They enjoy their ice cream and as the weather is changing, Purvi feels cold. Since Kavin is wearing a jacket which he usually does, lends it to her and she takes it without hesitation. He likes her personality.

Purvi: kya soch rahe no? Meine bina hitch kitchaye jacket le li?

Kavin: esi koi baat nahi par meine dekha k tum baki ladkiyo ki tarah nahi ho.

Purvi: haan muje heropanti karni achi lagti hein is liye.

They both laugh at this and seems like someone is not liking it.

Purvi: actually meine na school mein bhi ladko ko khoob mara hein jab unho ne muje cheda. Kisi ki bhi himmat nahi hoti thi mujse buri baat karne ki.

Kavin smiled: achi baat hein, ladkiyo no darna nahi chahiye.

With this, they left for their home and decided to meet the other day.

As Kavin reached home, a girl came rushing.

Kavin: Izzy, kya hua?

Izzy smiling: Akansha ghar arahi hein.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well hope you guys liked it. See ya guys later and please please please do review.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart who have read and reviewed. So I got very good reviews for this story and I can now say that there are a lot Kevi fans haan. koi baat nahi I have also started liking them since the time I started writing on them.  
><strong>_

_**Here we go...**_

* * *

><p>Last chapter...<p>

Kavin, Purvi and Sachin had been to an ice cream parlor together and they had ice cream at Purvi's favourite parlor. They leave after taking and having fun. Kavin enters home and Izzy rushes towards him, she is Dushyant's sister (happy Izzy? )

Kavin: Izzy kya hua?

Izzy: Akansha ghar arahi hein.

Kavin becomes happy hearing the name: sach? kab arahi hein?

Izzy: usney suba hi phone kiya tha or kaha k wo kal ajayegi.

Dushyant comes out of his room: arey ye to bohot hi achi baat hein. chalo ab ye behn bhai bhi saath mein rahenge to uncle or aunty ko tension kam hogi.

Kavin: ab mein kya karo? zid to uski hi thi na k usey hostel mein rehna hein. pata nahi kaunsa bhoot sawar tha uske sar par k ghar hote hue hostel rehne gayi.

Dushyant smiles: yaar, ab usey pata chal gaya hoga na k hostel kaisi jaga hoti hein. bas usko daantna nahi.

Kavin: mein dantunga? nahi yaar, wo to mere dil ka tukra hein.

Dushyant side hugs Izzy: jaise ye mere dil ka!

Izzy: Kavin bhai, kya aap khana khayenge?

Kavin makes a sorry face: sorry Izzy, mein abhi abhi khake aya hoon.

Izzy: theek hein, koi baat nahi mein or bhai khalenge.

Kavin moves towards his room to get changed. After that he jumps into his bed and hugs his pillow and goes to sleep with a cute smile on his face.

_**On the other hand...**_

Purvi is lying on her bed and thinking while looking at the ceiling: Kavin hein to bohot sweet or trustable bhi lagta hein. I hope k ye nayi dosti or bhi zyada sweet moments create kare gi. waise puch leti hoon k aaj ka treat usey kaise laga.

She sits up and takes her phone and realizes: itni raat hogayi hein or hosakta hein wo so raha ho. mein bhi kitni stupid hoon. well I guess muje bhi sojana chahiye ab.

She goes to sleep without thinking any more and without making halwa of her brain.

The next day, all are present in the bureau and Kavin enters in a hurry.

Daya: arey kya hua Kavin?

Kavin: kuch nahi sir bas wo ACP sir se kuch baat karni thi.

Abhijeet: waise tum hamse share karsakte ho, we are all like a family.

Kavin: sir, you are not like a family.

Duos and the rest looks up at him with shocked expressions.

Kavin smiles: You are a family to me.

All of them smiles and duos looks at each other.

Kavin: sir wo actually muje afternoon k liye leave chahiye thi.

Abhijeet: ktun? sab theek to hein na?

Purvi: sir, aapki tabyat to theek hein na?

Kavin: haan theek hein lekin agar chutti nahi mili ti to tabyat bigad jayegi.

Daya: acha? aisi kya baat hein k agar half day leave nahi mili to tabyat bigad jayegi?

Kavin: sir wo jab mein mission pe gaya tha, transfer se pehle, kyun k mein yaha nahi tha to meri behn hostel chali gayi or wo aaj afternoon ko wapas arahi hein. agar mein pick up karne nahi gaya to phir aap nahi jantey wo meri kya halat karlegi.

Duos smile looking at Purvi.

Daya: bhai Kavin, hum dono samaj sakte hein k kya halat hogi tumhari.

Abhijeet: haan hamari bhi ek behn hein bhai. hum Senior Inspectors uski nahi sunte, to hamari kya halat hojati hein.

Purvi stares at them for a while.

Dushyant: par sir jo bhi ho, pyari bohot hoti hein ye behne.

Abhijeet: haan wo to hein Dushyant, inka chehra na dekhe to din hi nahi guzar ta.

Purvi hugs Abhijeet and smiles. Kavin liked her cute deep dimples when she smiled.

Kavin comes back to the reality: sir, kya aap mere liye ACP sir se baat karlenge?

ACP sir from the back: kyun? mein khajaonga tumhe kya?

Kavin turns around: nahi sir, wo baat nahi hein.

ACP: abhi thodi der pehle khud kaha k we are a family for you or abhi paraya kar diya?

Kavin: nahi sir esi koi baat nahi hein.

ACP: to phir kaisi baat hein? ( ACP sir sighs ) dekho yaha par mujse koi nahi darta hein. meine insab se khud kaha hein k mujse dara na kare, ye sab meri izzat karte hein bas or tum sab bhi. ( to the new comers including Dushyant and Kavin ) izzat karni hein to theek hein, lekin dara mat karo mujse. samjhe?

All: yes sir.

Kavin: sir kya mein half day leave lesakta hoon?

ACP: zaroor, lunch k baad chale jana. theek hein?

Kavin: sir mein 3 baje tak yahi bureau mein rehsakta hoon. Akansha 4 baje ayegi.

ACP: nahi Kavin, tayari nahi karoge kya? lunch saath mein karke phir Akansha k liye bhi to kuch banao ge na. lunch k baad chale jana.

Kavin: thank you so much sir.

ACP gets into a serious mood: chalo ab sab kaam pe lagjao.

They all gets to work and they have to complete some file work as it has to be handed to DCP Chitrole! itna sara file work or wo bhi aaj k aaj khatam karna hoga. My God! ( Abhi sir's style ) .

Abhijeet: kabi kabi to mann karta hein k iss Chitrole saab ka kuch karu.

Daya: haan yaar bohot hi zyada demand karta hein. yaha tak k ACP sir bhi tang achuke hein.

Shreya comes forward: ahm! coffee?

Abhijeet: kaash Tarika jee bhi yahi hoti to muje bhi yun koi pyaar se coffee banake deta.

Dareya blushes and Daya takes the cup of coffee as Shreya was giving her cup to Abhijeet, Tarika entered and he signaled Dareya through his eyes "you guys enjoy"

Abhijeet: arey Tarika tum yaha?

Tarika: haan Abhijeet, tumhe to pata hein na k DCP sir ko aaj hi sari files chahiye or unki demand ye bhi k forensic files bhi update kijaye or unko aaj hi chahiye. to wo last time jo case solve kiya tha uski information yaha ki file mein hein. wo hi lene ayi thi.

Abhijeet: aap par to bohot sara kaam hoga na?

Tarika: DCP sir bhi na, kuch bhi time pe nahi bata te end waqt par akey hi apna hukum dekar chale jate hein.

Kavin sees them and wonders why they are so close. He sees Purvi working on a file and decides to asks her.

Kavin: Purvi, mein kuch puch sakta hoon?

Purvi looks up: sure sir, puchiye na.

Kavin: ye kaun hein?

Purvi looks at the person whom he signaled: oh wo, wo hamari forensic doctor hein. Dr. Tarika.

Kavin: oh mein notice kar raha hoon k Abhijeet sir or Dr. Tarika kafi close...

Purvi: kyun? dil agaya kya Dr. Tarika par? very bad!

Kavin: arey nahi esi koi baat nahi hein mein to bas yun hi puch raha tha. waise bhi meri types nahi hein.

Purvi: kya matlab aapki types nahi hein?

Kavin: mera ye matlab k Dr jee kafi girly lagti hein or muje jo chahiye wo ladakoo or bohot hi ahh kya kehte hein yaar.

Purvi: you mean jo meri tarah kisi se na dare?

They look at each other upon realising what Purvi said. Purvi tries to change the topic.

Purvi: Dr. Tarika Abhijeet sir ki biwi hein. meri bhabhi hein or ab agar Shreya or Daya sir k barey mein puchna ho to Shreya bhi meri bhabhi hein. To clear your misunderstanding, wo Daya sir ki wife hein.

Kavin: thank you very much! waise aaj sab log kuch bohot hi zyada seriously nahi kar rahe hein kaam?

Purvi: haan kyun k yaha koi nahi chahta k DCP sir ko mauka mile hamari ghalti nikalne ka kyun k wo phir be izzat karate hein.

Kavin: ok! so I think I should leave you alone to work.

Purvi: no I'm fine. I don't get bothered at all.

Kavin: theek hein agar koi help chahiye to zaroor batana.

The both gets back to work and finally it's lunch time.

"Files complete hogayi kya? k nahi bas sab log yun hi enjoy karne beth gaye. kaam ki to parva hi nahi hein tum sab ko" a voice from the back.

All turned around to see the devil.

Pankaj: agaya Ravan waat lagane.

ACP: haan sir sara kaam hogaya hein or hum sab yaha par esh karne nahi ate hein kaam karne ate hein.

DCP: haan bas bas. tum lecture bohot dete ho Pradhyuman. Sachin, jake files lake do.

Sachin gets the files and hands them all to him. ab hamare DCP sir jawan thoda hi na rahe hein itni sari files uthane k liye.

DCP: ye sab mein kaise leke jao?

Freddy: sir tabhi to bolte hein k jym kiya kijiye.

DCP stares at him: Pankaj, chalo mere saath. ye files uthao.

Pankaj had no choice but to miss his lunch and go with DCP.

The rest gets together and starts having their lunch.

Shreya: Daya, aap ye lijiye, khaas aapke liye banaya hein.

Daya: arey wah, biryani?

Purvi: oi hoi, waise mera kya hoga?

Sachin: ye le tu, tere liye pasta.

Purvi: nahi mein to aaj biryani hi khaongi.

Shreya: zaroor kyun nahi. ye le.

Purvi: mein to sirf ched rahi thi lekin thoda sa dalna. bohot time hogaya tere haath ki bani hui biryani khaye hue.

Sachin: to phir mein pasta kha loon?

Purvi: nahi ruk.

She hits him slightly on his hand: pasta mere liye hein na to chup chap rakhle yahi par.

Sachin: wai apne senior pe hukum?

Purvi: mein tuje apna senior nahi manti, tu kya karlega?

Sachin; kuch nahi, sara pasta khalunga. or kya?

Nikhil: waise mera bhi bohot mann kar raha hein pasta khane. sir yaha dijiye. hum dono aram se khalenge.

Sachin: haan or ye itna khati hein. iske liye waise bhi bohot sara khana pada hein.

Purvi: agar kisi ne bhi haath lagaya to mujse bura koi nahi.

They have their lunch with a little bit of masti.

ACP: Kavin, tum ab jasakte ho ghar.

Kavin: thank you so much sir.

Kavin leaves for his house. Upon reaching home...

Izzy: bhai, aap batao mein sab karti hoon.

Kavin: nahi Izzy, tum bas meri help karo. roz study school or phir ye sab. thak gayi hogi.

Izzy: aap bhi to thak gaye honge. saath mein kaam karte hein hojayega.

They prepare and then Kavin leaves. He decides to get his sister a gift first. He goes to a mall and there he bumps into someone.

Kavin: arey Purvi tum yaha?

Purvi: bas shopping karne ayi thi.

Kavin; lekin tum to kaam pe...

Purvi: meine chutti leli. ghar k liye kuch chahiye tha or time hi nahi mil raha tha. aaj koi case nahi tha to socha k half day leave leloon.

Kavin: ok!

Purvi: tum yaha?

Kavin: haan bas choti k liye koi gift leraha tha lekin samaj hi nahi araha k kya loon?

Purvi: should I help?

Kavin: I will be glad if you do so.

Purvi: waise Akansha ko kya pasand hein?

Kavin: yahi to samaj nahi araha k kya loon uske liye.

Purvi: budget?

Kavin: no limit.

Purvi: wow! good. waise ek pyara sa locket?

Kavin: idea acha hein, par kaunsa, ye samaj nahi araha.

Purvi: yaha ao, ye dekho kitne pyare pendants hein yaha. iss mese koi bhi lelo.

Kavin: yaha to sab hi pyare hein.

Purvi sighs: acha ye lo, mein try karke dikhati hoon or tum decide karlo k kaunsa pyara hein.

Purvi puts on the first one, but Kavin doesn't like it on her. She decides two more, but are rejected. Two beautiful pendants catches her eyes and she gets them. She tries on the first one which is purple in colour with a beautiful butterfly crafted in it. He likes : ye bohot pyara hein waise ye dusra bhi try karlo. She tries on the other one.

This was beautiful on her and he decided to get these two. He pays for the both and gets them.

Purvi: tumne dono kyun liye?

Kavin: pata nahi, ache lage to le liye.

Purvi: par ye dono hi bohot expensive hein. ek kafi tha na.

Kavin: yaar paise ka kya hein, aaj gaye to kal phirse ajayenge. or mann kiya to leliya.

Purvi: acha theek hein, waise tumhe apni behn se dant khani hein kya?

Kavin: nahi to kyun?

Purvi: kyun k tumhare paas sirf adha ghanta bacha hein usey pick karne.

Kavin: mar gaya!

Purvi: waise kya mein bhi... chal sakti hoon tumhare saath?

Kavin smiles: thank you my saviour, my angel.

Purvi: haan?

Kavin: agar tum saath rahogi to wo zyada nahi bolegi.

Purvi: esa kyun?

Kavin: wo naye logo k samne thoda quite rehti hein

Purvi: to phir chalo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>chalo ab Kavin ki behn se aapki mulakat agli baar karaongi or agle chapter mein bohot sari masti hogi I promise. Untill then R&amp;R&amp;R and wait!<br>_**

**_bye bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. Some sorry for the late update Divya and other Kevi fans. I ways actually very busy these days. But without any further delays, here we go.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap...<strong>

Purvi met Kavin in the mall and helped him with buying a gift for his Akansha as she is returning from hostel after quite long and Purvi decides to accompany him to pick his sister.

**Ab agay...**

Purvi is with Kavin in his car. There is a silence between the two and thus Kavin decides to break it, he plays a song.

**Rab Rakha**

**Ran Rakha **

**ye khushi ye khushi ka sama.**

Kavin self POV: kuch zyada hi romantic nahi hua Kavin? stupid fool.

Kavin changes they song and well this doesn't make if better for him, but only to make the embarrassment worse.

**Ao sunao pyar ki ek kahani**

**Ek tha ladka ek thi ladki diwani**

Kavin self POV: kya yaar.

He turns off the radio and Purvi smiles seeing his cheeks gone all red due to embarrassment.

Kavin: sorry yaar... wo...

Purvi: sorry? hum to dost hein na to phir esa sharmana kyun? pata hein mein or Sachu matlab Sachin hamesha koi bhi gana laga lete hein or bas chahe wo gana romantic kyun na ho, hum usey masti mein badal dete hein.

Kavin: acha? waise tum dono ek dusre kitne time se jante ho?

Purvi: jab se meine CID join kiya tab se.

Kavin: tum dono kafee close lagte ho. bas isiliye pucha.

Purvi: wait wait wait! kahi tumhe ye to nahi lagta k hum dono... let me tell you that hamare beech mein esa kuch nahi hein or nahi kabhi esa hoga.

Kavin: kyun? Sachin smart hein talented hein, problem kya hein?

Purvi laughs: wow! uski dil ki rani koi or hein dude. shayad bohot jaldi phir se hame join karle.

Kavin: kya? Sachin ki life mein koi hein? lagta to nahi hein

Purvi: kyun k wo express nahi karta kabhi. wo apni feelings apne tak rakhta hein. bas isi liye.

Kavin stops his car and sees a girl standing impatiently at the bus stop. He smacks his head and winces in pain

Kavin: ouch!

Purvi: arey pagal ho kya. dikhao yaha.

She sees his head and nothing. arey mathe par halka sa marne se kuch nahi hota.

Purvi: kya Kavin?

Kavin smiles seeing her. He doesn't knowledge why but he liked it when she got worried for him. Then he remembered something and got off the car in a hurry Purvi following him. Be rushed over to the girl and hugged her, but and didn't hug back. He kneeled down holding his ears and the girl looks away. He takes out the locket with a beautiful butterfly craved in it and puts it on for her. She smiles seeing the beautiful locket and huggs Kavin. Purvi who was watching this from a distance smiled seeing Kavin care so much for his sister.

Kavin calls Purvi: Purvi idhar ao.

Purvi moves towards them with a smile on her face. Akansha looks at her brother with questions and without her asking, he speaks.

Kavin: ye meri college or dost Purvi hein.

Akansha shakes her hand with Purvi and soon they start chatting.

Akansha: aap bhai k saath kam karti hein na. bhai kabhi kabhi bohot annoying hote hein or gussa bhi bhai ko bohot ata hein.

Purvi: nahi to ye to bohot ache hein. just like a friend you know.

Akansha looks at her brother with a" really? kab se? " wala look and she gets a " don't you trust her words " wala look and then he loads her belongings into the car.

Akansha: Purvi aap bhi saath chaliye na.

Purvi: no mein aap dono ko disturb nahi karungi. ab muje ghar jana hoga.

Kavin: arey chalo na Purvi, mere haath ka bana hua khana bhi khalogi.

Purvi: sorry Kavu ( he smiled hearing such a sweet and informal word ) is it okay if I call you that?

Kavin nods with a smile.

Purvi: muje ghar jana hein... wo kal jaldi bureau ponchna hein.

Kavin disappointed: okay.

Purvi smiles at him and leaves. Kavin also leaves with his sister.

In the car...

Akansha: achi hein.

Kavin: hmm... bohot achi hein.

Akansha: khaoobsurat bhi hein.

Kavin: hmm Purvi hein to bohot khaoobsurat.

Akansha: kisne kaha k mein Purvi ki baat kar rahi hoon.

Kavin looks at her with a strange expression.

Akansha: mein to apki iss new car ka bolrahi hoon. ( evilly ) kya baat hein bhai. kya hua?

Kavin: kuch... kuch nahi hua. shaitan... tu... tu ruk. ghar jake batata hoon tuje mein.

Kavin drives without saying a word more. All thanks to his sister for creating the awkwardness for him.

Upon reaching home, they are greeted by Izzy ( Dushu's sister ). Akansha and Izzy hugs each other and the siblings freshen up to meet at dinner.

On the dining table...

Izzy: Akansha tera result kaisa raha?

Akansha: iss bar bohot acha aya hein Izzy. Iss baar bohot mehnat ki or kaam bhi ayi.

Dushyant: ye to bohot hi achi baat hein Akansha. Congragulations choti.

The three who were enjoying their dinner turned around to see Dushyant standing at the door.

Izzy: bhai aap baithiye mein khana lagati hoon aapke liye.

Dushyant sits down after washing his hands for dinner.

Dushyant: to kaise laga hostel?

Akansha: siwai khane k sab theek tha.

Kavin: meine to kaha tha k waha yaha jaisa khana nahi milega.

Akansha: Dushu bhai dekho na bhai ko aram se khane nahi dete.

Dushyant: kyun tang karta hein Kavin? aram se khane de na bichari ko. dekh to kisi patli hogayi hein.

Kavin: theek hein mein apna mun band karta hoon. Okay?

Akansha and Izzy laughs at their brothers antics. Dushyant and Kavin joins along.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry ye chap chota likha ab bohot zoro ki neend arahi hein or upar se subah k 3:52 a.m. Sorry guys par agla chap do dino mein update karungi pakka wala promise. Tab tak please review. It means a lot.<strong>

**Tc!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A special update for the readers of the story. As I had promised that I will be updating very soon, so here we go._**

* * *

><p>All were busy working early morning. Everyone was there except for Purvi and Sachin.<p>

Abhijeet: kahi bichara Sachin phir se to nahi phas gaya na Purvi ki waja se?

Daya: pata nahi yaar. Purvi bhi na kabhi kabhi bacho ki tarah harkate karne lagti hein or hum daant bhi nahi sakte.

Abhijeet: haan yaar or Sachin to bura maan jata hein jab hum Purvi ko daant te hein.

Daya: haan after all dost jo hein.

Just then Sachin and Purvi entered filling the bureau with great laughter.

Daya and Abhijeet turned around to see them. Purvi was trying to mess Sachin's hair which he was finding annoying.

Sachin: Daya sir Abhijeet sir, ye dekhiye mere baal kharab kar rahi hein.

Daya and Abhijeet laughs.

Daya: tere baal hi kitne hein jo ye kharab karegi?

Abhijeet: or waise bhi hamare kuch kehne se tuje bura lage ga to hum kyun kuch bole. kyun Daya?

Daya: bilkul theek kaha boss.

Sachin gives them a :O wala look and Purvi starts teasing him more. After that she runs towards Kavin.

Purvi with a big smile: Good morning handsome!

She gets starred by everyone as she would only be this much open with Sachin and even Kavin is shocked at her words. She looks around and realizes what she just said.

Purvi: matlab... good morning... sir!

Kavin smiles widely: good morning beautiful!

At this, both their embarrassment vanishes and Purvi feels more comfortable.

Kavin: waise itni smile kar rahi ho, kya baat hein?

Purvi: kyun? mein smile karte hue beuatiful nahi lagti?

Kavin: ahhh... lagti ho... achi lagti ho.

Purvi: bas?

Kavin: haan?... bohot achi lagti ho, I was just asking.

Purvi: nothing, bas Sachin ko annoy karke hi mera din acha chalta hein. usey bohot bura lagta hein jab mein uske baalo ko haath lagati hoon.

Kavin: oh! to tumhe usey chedna pasand hein.

Purvi: pasand? bohot pasand hein. ye pehla police wala hoga jis bichare ko ladki chidha rahi ho.

She laughs and Sachin who was standing at her back pulled her from her wrist.

Sachin: acha? ab mein dekhta hoon k tum kaise tang karo gi.

Sachin pulls her hair slightly and she winces in pain. Kavin sees that and doesn't like Sachin's behavior towards Purvi.

Kavin: arey... ye kya kar rahe ho Sachin? usey lag jayegi.

Sachin leaves Purvi's hair and moves from there.

Sachin self POV: no one has ever come between Purvi and my friendship, whats his problem?

Purvi makes a :p wala face at Sachin and he smiles.

Kavin: tuje lagi to nahi na?

Purvi: arey wo muje kabhi chot hi nahi poncha sakta.

Kavin can't believe what he just heard: what? wo abhi tere baal khinch raha tha.

Purvi: arey tumne dekha hi nahi k usney mere baal dono haatho se pakde the wo bhi alag positions pe takey agar mein hiloon to wo slowly chod deta. it didn't hurt at all. He is my best friend, I know k wo muje hurt karne ki soch bhi nahi sakta.

Kavin smiles: I'm sorry, muje usey ese tokna nahi chahiye tha.

Purvi: nah! don't worry, wo khud baad min akey tumse baat karne lage ga.

Kavin: ahmmm.. I think we should get back to work. Files complete karni hein.

Purvi: ok! see you during lunch break.

They finished their work and as soon as they were going to have lunch, the phone rang and and a case was reported. Poor them, case bhi na, bolke nahi atey. heheh!

By the evening, the case was solved and it wasn't that serious anyways. They decided to leave for home.

Purvi called after Kavin: Kavu.

Sachin to himself: Kavu? ye kaun hein?

Purvi ran towards Kavin.

Kavin: wow! slow down fellow!

Purvi: tum angrez ho kya?

Kavin: nahi to, kyun?

Purvi: tum English bohot use karte ho.

Kavin: so I guess I shouldn't ya?

Purvi: no please, tum English bolte hue ache lagte ho. You should speak more!

Kavin placing a hand on his heart: Thank you! Thank you!

Sachin moves towards them: kya hua Purvi? tum ese bhag k kyun ayi?

Purvi: I was thinking k kyun na hum saath mein dinner karne chale?

Kavin: sorry, tumhe to pata hein na k Akansha ayi hein or agar ghar pe uske saath dinner nahi kiya to...

Purvi: koi baat nahi na, mein Akansha ko bhi bula dungi.

Kavin: no please!

Purvi shocked: kyun?

Kavin: uske saath Izzy bhi ayegi or phir Dushyant ko bhi ana padega kyun k Akansha zid karne lage gi so it will not be a friend's dinner but a boring family dinner. I am sorry! The both of you enjoy!

Sachin felt strange so decided to speak: arey Kavin chal na yaar.

You see Sachin is a good guy from his heart and doesn't mind anything except that if someone comes in between his and Purvi's friendship.

Kavin: sorry Sachin. aaj nahi.

Purvi makes a sad face and leaves without saying bye.

Kavin self POV: sorry Purvi, par mein tumhare or Sachin ki dosti k beech nahi ana chahta.

Sachin says bye to Kavin and rushes towards his sad sad friend.

Sachin: arey tu naraz kyun hogayi? wo nahi asakta to kya hua? mein hoon na!

Purvi to herself: pata nahi kyun? mein kitni stupid hoon. God!

Purvi smiles at Sachin: chalo.

Sachin doesn't move and Purvi looks back at him: kya hua? chalo na.

Sachin: mere paas teri sadness ka solution hein.

Purvi: kya?

Sachin dials a number: hello Dushyant?

Dushyant on the phone: haan Sachin, kya hua?

Sachin: hum tere ghar dinner karne arahe hein.

Purvi: what? are you serious Sachu.

Dushyant: arey ye to bohot achi baat hein. mein abhi Kavin ko batata hoon

Sachin: nahi usey mat bata. hum bas arahe hein

Dushyant: theek hein, jaldi ana khana tayar hein.

They cut the call and Sachin faces Purvi with a smile.

Purvi: arey ye...?

Sachin: wo hamare saath dinner nahi kar raha to kya, hum to kar sakte hein na?

Purvi: tu...

She punches him on his arm: ab chal na.

They drive towards Kavn's house and reaches a minute after Kavin does. Kavin enters the house and as he shuts the door, he hears the door bell ring.

Kavin: arey iss waqt kaun aya? or abhi to bahir koi nahi tha.

Kavin opens the door and to his surprise, Sachin and Purvi are standing with a smile. Purvi pushes Kavin out of her way and enters the house, Sachin following her.

Kavin acting: arey ye kya badtameeze hein? koi ese ghusta hein kya?

Purvi: arey hum to hein hi badtameez, waise aap kaun?

Kavin: wah! ghar mein mere ghus aye or puchte hein hum kaun? waise aapko kis se milna hein?

Purvi: hume Akansha se milna hein. aapki tareef?

Sachin: arey baap re, Purvi, ye to wo hein.

Purvi: wo?

Sachin: haan wo! ( eying her. )

Purvi stands up: arey bap re ye to... Senior Inspector Kavin hein. hai bhagvaan.

Sachin: bhaag ja, warna ab to hathkadya padegi.

The three laughs and just then two beautiful girls entered. One of them had her eyes glued to the guy laughing. It was Sachin. She was looking at him with a smile.

Akansha: arey Purvi! hi.

Purvi hugged Akansha: hi, tu kaisi hein?

Akansha; mein theek hoon. ye... ( looking at Sachin )

Purvi: Sachin ye hein Kavin ki behn Akansha or Akansha, ye mera dost or hamara college hein Senior Inspector Sachin.

They both shook kands with each other and went towards the dining table.

Dushyant: agar tum pehle bata dete to kuch or bhi bana deta mein.

Kavin: tuje pata tha k ye dono arahe hein?

Dushyant: not exactly. muje bas abhi ek ghanta pehle pata chala.

Kavin: muje bata deta na k ye log arahe hein.

Sachin: matlab we are not welcomed here?

Kavin: arey nahi yaar, esi baat nahi hein. agar pata hota to mein kuch or khane k liye le ata. bas isiliye bol raha hoon.

Purvi: no we are fine. fikar mat karo.

Dushyant looked around to find someone starring at Sachin.

Dushyant: kya hua Akansha? khana pasand nahi hein? haan hosakta hein, after all tune hi banaya hein to kharab to ayega na.

Akansha looks up: bhai! aap to ese kha rahe hein k jaise pehli baar esa khana khaya hein.

Dushyant: han ab hum or kar bhi kya sakte hein. sara din kaam karo or jab ghar ake ese khana milega to hum kahe bhi kya. itna bhi kafi hein k tayar miljaye. kyun Kavin?

Kavin: haan, Sachin or Purvi ye khana mat khao. bohot hi tasteless hein.

Akansha was almost teary eyed.

Sachin: nahi yaar. bohot acha khana bana hein. muje to pasand aya.

Izzy: haan, Akansha bhai tuje yun hi tang kar rahe hein.

Purvi: Kavin, Dushyant tum dono bohot hi kharab ho. bichari ki kya halat kardi.

Dushyant and Kavin high-fived each other.

Akansha: thank you Sachin ji and thanks Purvi.

Purvi flashed a smile at her and they had their dinner. After that Purvi got up to take the plates to the kitchen.

Dushyant: Kavin, hum teeno ne khana banaya or ab tu akele dhoye ga.

Kavin: kya? mein akele? itne sare plates or mein akela?

Izzy: sorry bhai but I will not be able to help. muje study karna hein.

Akansha: or mein to aapki kabhi bhi help nahi karungi, khana kharab jo banaya tha na meine.

Dushyant: mein or Sachin gappe marne wale hein. kyun Sachin?

Sachin: haan.

Akansha: can I join you guys?

Sachin: sure why not.

They moved towards the sitting hall and started chatting while Kavin moved towards the kitchen with the remaning utensils. As he entered to put the plates on the sink, Purvi who was standing there turned around and gasped.

They were just inches away from each other and if Kavin had been a bit more closer, she could've had kissed him on his left cheek. Saved by a few inches!

Kavin: sorry... wo mein... wo plates rakhne...

Purvi smiled a bit: it's okay!

Kavin: tum jakey Sachin or Dushyant k saath beth jao mein ye bartan dho ke ata hoon.

Purvi: ahmm... mein bhi help?

Kavin looked at her: no it's fine.

Purvi becoming energetic all of a sudden: No! mein help karna chati hoon. please! ( puppy eyes )

Kavin: can I say No?

Purvi: no. you have to say yes.

Kavin: fine!

Purvi washed the dishes and Kavin had to dry them with a kitchen towel. Suddenly, something crossed Purvi's mind. Kavin was drying the plates looking down.

Purvi to herself: so cute! Wait! what did I just say? what's wrong with you Purvi?

Purvi to herself after a while: ruk tu.

She threw some water on his face and he looked up shocked.

Kavin: what was this?

Purvi: masti!

He started chasing her and she ran outside towards the sitting hall. Sachin, Akansha and Dushyant stood up wondering what happened and they saw Kavin running after Purvi with a glass half filled with water.

Dushyant: ye kya hein?

Purvi ran and hid behind him.

Kavin: hat Dushyant, ye dekh isne meri kya halat kardi hein.

Akansha starts laughing: Oh god! you look so funny bro, with your messed hair.

Kavin: Akansha! ruk.

Kavin started chasing the both and finally as Purvi was about to hide behind Akansha, he held her by her wrist. ( so sweet ) He looked at her and threw the water on both her and Akansha's face.

Akansha: What the!

Kavin: surprise my dears!

They had some more fun and Sachin and Purvi left towrds their house.

The same night...

Kavin was on his bed and smiled at remembering what had happened today and on the other hand...

A girl in the same house couldn't sleep, but see his smiling face coming across her mind. Yes, it was Akansha!

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was this chapter? do review haan!<br>_**

**_tc!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello ppl. How are you guys? nehabarve01 dear and the readers of the story, here you guys go. Seatbelts pehn lo kyun k iss story mein ane wali hein ek new character.**_

_**Here we go...**_

* * *

><p>He woke up and got ready for his work. As soon as he was about to leave, a voice from the back stopped him.<p>

" bhai muje kuch puchna hein aapse"

Kavin turned around to face her and damn! She is holding the locket that he had bought. The heart shape locket was with Izzy.

Kavin: ye tumhare paas?

Izzy: ye kiska hein?

Kavin: ye... ye locket... ye Dushyant ka hein. ( in a haste )

Izzy: ye... ye locket bhai ka hein? ye unke paas kyun? kaha se aya?

Kavin self POV: lo hum jasoosi karne k liye kafi nahi the k ab behn bhi?

Dushyant comes out of his room unknown of the trouble and questions that awaited him.

Izzy: bhai ye locket kiska hein?

Dushyant: muje kya pata. ye locket mera nahi...

Before he could say anything further, Kavin spoke.

Kavin: ye tune apni girlfriend Ishita k liye liya hein na ( signalling him please )

Dushyant: meri koi girlfriend nahi hein or ye locket... ye locket meine Daya sir k liye.

Kavin and Izzy together: what?!

Dushyant: matlab... unki taraf se Shreya k liye liya.

Dushyant gives Kavin a deadly glare: ab chale? Izzy ye locket dena please.

Izzy hands him the locket leaving for the bureau.

Dushyant whispers: tu bada kameena hein. or tune ye liya kis k liye?

Kavin: pasand aya to bas le liya. or kuch nahi hein.

In the bureau...

Abhijeet: arey yaar Daya aaj to bohot hi acha din hein.

Freddy: esa kyun sir?

Daya: arey Freddy aaj ACP sir Delhi kisi conference attend karne gaye hein or iska matlab no work pressure.

Pankaj runs towards them: sir to kya aaj saath mein lunch kare?

Abhijeet and Daya signals each other.

Abhijeet in a serious tone: kya Pankaj? har waqt khana? or kuch bhi sochte ho ya bas khana?

Pankaj: sir... mein to bas...

Daya: kya Pankaj? tum kya? sahi to kehraha hein Abhijeet.

Pankaj: sorr... sorry sir.

Shreya: kya Pankaj, itna bhi nahi samajte k sir mazak kar rahe hein?

Pankaj: not fair! sir aap hamesha ese karte hein mere saath.

At the same time, a beautiful girl in a white shirt, tucked in her jeans with shoulder length hair left open enters and stands in the door: Inspector Shanaya reporting on duty sir.

The girl freezes as she see a guy in the corner looks up from his files, shocked expressions obvious on their face.

Abhijeet welcomes her with his warm smile: welcome to CID Mumbai Shanaya.

Shanaya removes her gaze from the guy in the corner and looks at Abhijeet: thank you sir.

Daya announced: suno sab, aaj ACP sir nahi hein to isiliye hum bhi batana bhool gaye k aaj ek new officer join karegi. Ye hein Inspector Shanaya.

She is introduced to all and then after a while, Kavin moves towards Purvi.

Kavin: Purvi,

Purvi: yes sir?

Kavin: tumne notice kiya k jab Shanaya ayi to wo kaise Sachin ko dekh kar heran hogayi. Sachin bhi to usey dekh kar kitna different sa tha.

Purvi smiles: kyun k ye hi hein jis se Sachin pyar karta hein.

Kavin: to phir inke expressions ek dusre k liye strange hein na? I mean k inko to khushi honi chahiye thi ek dusre ko dekh k.

Purvi: pata nahi, Sachin ne kabhi is k bare mein baat nahi ki.

Kavin: to phir tumhe kaise pata k ye apas mein...?

Purvi: kyun k meine ek din uska purse check kiya tha.

Kavin: bad girl. par ye ese chup chap kyun...?

Purvi: pata nahi, puchne ki koshish ki thi, lekin baat badal deta hein.

Kavin: do you think we should help?

Purvi: I think we should. At least we can try.

Kavin and Purvi discussed for a while and then he moved towards Shanaya.

Kavin: hi Shanaya.

Shanaya smiles at him: hi sir

Kavin: waise kya tum hamare saath lunch karne chalo gi?

Shanaya: ammm... me..?

Kavin: OK so aaj se hum friends and friends mein no formalities.

Shanaya smiles: OK sir.

Kavin: so see you at lunch.

Kavin moves and signals Purvi to make her move.

Purvi: Sachu, tu hamare saath lunch karega?

Sachin: kyun tu mere saath lunch nahi karegi?

Purvi: mein to baki sab k saath lunch karungi. tu bhi saath chalo na.

Sachin: theek hein lunch saath karlenge.

Purvi: hamare saath...

Before she could speak, the phone rang and a case was reported.

Abhijeet: case itna bada nahi hein, him sab lunch k liye canteen mein milte hein.

Abhijeet left along with Sachin, Mayur and Shanaya for investigation.

In the car...

Abhijeet: to Shanaya tumhara yaha transfer kaise hua? suna hein k kisi ko dhoondne ayi thi?

Shanaya looked at Sachin for a second or two and then faced Abhijeet.

Shanaya: jee sir. kuch khogaya tha usey dhoondne wapas ayi hoon. or muje ek jaga pe zyada der tak kaam karna nahi pasand. bas isi liye.

Mayur: ab aap yaha agayi to yaha se jane ka dil nahi karega. hein na sir? ( looking at Sachin )

Sachin: haan?... han tum theek kehrahe ho Mayur.

They look at each other and lowers their gaze. They arrived at the scene and started with their investigation. They left for the bureau after sending the dead body to the forensic lab.

Nikhil: dekho aaj bhi case. yaar ye criminals thodi der k liye shaanti se nahi reh sakte kya? na to khud aram karenge, na hi hame karne denge.

Dushyant: ab kya kare Nikhil, unko samjhana bhi bekar hein or job hi kuch esa hein.

Nikhil: sir wo to hein lekin kabhi to chen se janta ko sone de.

Daya: ab ye sab chodo or chalo jake puchlete hein Salunkhe sir se k unhe kuch pata chala ho.

Abhijeet: arey kaha... kaha chale?

Daya: hum forensic lab ja rahe hein. kyun? kya hua?

Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi. chalo mein bhi chalta hoon.

Daya: kyun? tum yahi thero hum reports late hein na.

Abhijeet: yaar samjha karo na.

Daya: theek hein tum jao mein yahi rukta hoon.

Abhijeet: thank you much yaar.

The others started giggling and Abhijeet stared at them.

Abhijeet: kya han? kaam karo sab.

They got back to work giggling and after an hour, it was time for their lunch. All gathered in the canteen. Sachin was shocked to see Shanaya there as well.

Sachin: Purvi, tune bataya nahi k... Shanaya bhi hogi.

Purvi: kaha to tha k sab honge.

Sachin was about to speak, but Kavin came to Purvi's rescue.

Kavin: Sachin tu kya khayega?

Sachin: kuch nahi yaar.

Kavin: chalna yaar. bol kya khayega.

Sachin: kuch bhi khilade.

Kavin: pachtaye ga.

Purvi: esa kyun?

Kavin: mein to healthy khata hoon or ye shayad chat pata... to...

Sachin: great! mein bhi health conscious hoon. tu jo lega wohi mere liye bhi le lo.

Purvi: mein Kavin sir k saath chalungi. I don't trust your taste. Shanaya, mein tumhare liye bhi kuch le ati hoon. Shanaya tum or Sachin ek table reserve karna please.

Shanaya tried to protest, but Kavin and Purvi moved from there and ordered some food and waited there. While on the other hand, Sachin and Shanaya sat quietly, not even a word came out of their mouth.

Shanaya: Purvi or Kavin sir itna time kyun laga rahe hein?

Sachin couldn't hold on anymore.

Sachin looked at her: tum yaha kyun ayi ho?

Shanaya looked up: what?

Sachin: meine pucha why are you here?

Shanaya: mein yaha hob karne ayi hoon.

Sachin: or koi jaga nahi mili thi tumhe?

Shanaya makes a :o face: excuse me?

Kavin sees that from afar: chalo Purvi.

Purvi: kya hua?

Kavin: wo udhar dekho.

Purvi: arey wah, ye to baat karne lage. Congrats!

Kavin: arey wo baat nahi lad rahe hein.

Purvi: chodo unhe and..

Kavin held her hand and moved. Purvi felt goosebumps at his touch and shivered. She smiled slightly looking at her hand in his.

Kavin came towards the table: guys your lunch.

He put the lunch on the table and Abhijeet called him. He moved from there.

Kavin: jee sir.

Abhijeet: dekho mere liye ek cup coffee lana please.

Kavin: sure sir kyun nahi.

Kavin takes coffee for Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: sorry yaar tuje lunch se utha diya.

Kavin: sir isme sorry wali kaisi baat. I'm glad to help.

Abhijeet: yaar tu angrezi bohot achi bolta hein.

Purvi jumps up: hein na. meine bhi kaha tha k sir ki accent bohot achi hein.

Abhijeet: ab chalo lunch karlo. warna agar dusra case agaya to lunch ki waat lag jaye gi.

They finished their lunch and headed back to work. The case was solved by the evening and they left for home.

Akansha was talking to Izzy.

Akansha: yaar Kavin bro k college kitne handsome hein na?

Izzy: kaun?

Akansha: Sachin or kaun.

Izzy: haan handsome to hein. lekin tu ye sab kyun kehrahi ho?

Akansha: cuz I think I love him.

Izzy: ye tu kya kehrahi hein Akansha.

Akansha: yaar I think I really love him.

Izzy: ese pyaar nahi hota Akansha.

Akansha: I don't care, muje to bas wo hi pasand hein.

Izzy: Akansha, stupid bate mat kar. Pyaar ese nahi hota, bas ek baar dekhliya to hogaya?

Akansha: meine aaj tak jo manga wo muje mila hein.

Izzy: ye koi cheez nahi jo mangi or miljaye.

Akansha: tu dekh mein kaise usey pati hoon.

She rushes inside before Izzy could explain any further.

Izzy self POV: bhaiya ko batana padega. par kaise batao mein k Akansha... Sachin sir se... par ye to sirf attraction hein pyar nahi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so how was this chapter? I hope you guys liked it and am very sorry for any mistakes made. The other stories will be updated soon. Very soon! Until then keep reviewing.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**__**Buhuhuhuh! :`( ahhahaha! I m so damn upset man. Gaurav sir left CID. I am in no mood to update, but it has been very long since I last updated so I'm gonna do it now. No no no no no! well I guess he didn't like the new changes at all. .  
><strong>__**

**_Let's proceed._**

* * *

><p>As we all know that there was a conversation between the two beauties. Akansha said that she fell in love with Sachin, and Izzy was trying to make her understand that she this is just attraction but not love. However, Akansha doesn't listens and moves to her room.<p>

_**Now** **further, after a week...**_

All are present except for Shanaya. All are busy working and Kavin is bored, so he decides to lay a trick on Dushyant.

Kavin: Dushyant, yaar ek cup coffee bana na.

Dushyant looks up surprised: what? coffee main banao?

Kavin: nahi meine to abhi abhi upar wale se mannat mangi k coffee farishto k hatho bheje.

Dushyant: ja na yaar. muje tujse baat nahi karni.

Kavin: kyun? koi or dost mil gaya kya?

Dushyant: chup chap hath yaha se.

Kavin: arey mere bhai uss baat k liye abhi tak gussa?

Dushyant: agar ye mein karta to?

Kavin: to mein tuje bacha ta. or kya?

Dushyant: acha? tu muje bacha ta? khudko nahi bacha paya, mera sahara lena pada or ye dekh. vadda aya menu bachane.

Kavin knowing that with his anger, he wouldn't be able to pull a trick on him: arey mere punjabi sher, gussa thook le.

Dushyant looks at him mysteriously and then thinks: kameene k dimag mein kuch chal raha hai par mein bhi tera dost hoon Kavin. aaj tak nahi jeet paya to ab kya jeete ga?

Kavin pleading: bana dena yaar.

Dushyant: theek hai abhi miljaye gi tumhe coffee.

Dushyant sees Purvi and calls her: Purvi, kahi ja rahi ho?

Kavin self POV: arey kal se Purvi ko avoid karne ki koshish kar raha hoonor ye bhai mera, muje ... aghh!

Purvi: sir mein coffee lene jarahi hoon.

Dushyant: wow! what a timing.

Purvi strangely: kya hua sir?

Dushyant: muje ek cup coffee chahiye thi, isi liye pucha.

Purvi: theek hai, mein abhi leke ati hoon. bas do minute mein layi.

As she was about to move, Dushyant called after her: Purvi, suno to.

She turned around: jee sir, boliye.

Dushyant: do cup lana please.

Purvi: do cup?

Dushyant: mere liye or tumhare is Kavu k liye.

Hearing this, Kavin looked at Dushyant. Did he just said tumhare is Kavu k liye? Man, that was embarrassing, too damn embarrassing for him. Purvi flashed a smile at them.

Purvi: sure sir, abhi layi.

Dushyant: arey ruko Purvi.

Purvi again turned around: hmm?

Dushyant: tum akele teen cup kaise laogi? Kavin tumhari madad kar lega.

Purvi smiled at the both as she was not aware of Kavin trying to ignore her. Everything was normal for her.: nahi sir, Sachin ko bhi coffee chahiye thi to wo meri help karlega. It's fine.

With this, she left from there and Kavin glared at Dushyant who in return gave Kavin his cutest smile.

Kavin: kya zaroorat thi?

Dushyant: kis cheez ki?

Kavin: tu khud coffee nahi bana k desakta tha?

Dushyant: arey ajeeb baat hai. abhi to coffee mangi or ab... khair chodo, wo kya hai na mere nawab zade, muje ye file aj k aj hi complete karni hai so I'm not moving unless I get this work done. waise Purvi to teri friend hai na? to phir uske hatth ki coffee kyun nahi peeta?

Kavin: yaar kaise samjhao tuje.

Dushyant: jaise tu samjhata hai, par not cops style, The Kavin Style.

Kavin smiles murmuring: The Kavin Style! kamina dost.

Kavin: kuch nahi, tu apna kaam kar. plan to waise hi kharab kardiya.

Dushyant: kaunsa plan?

Kavin changing the topic: mein... muje Ishu bula rahi hai.

Dushyant: Ishu? ye Ishita Ishu kabse bani tere liye? ( jealous )

Kavin: jabse wo meri bhabhi!

Dushyant: bhabhi?

Kavin: tu to ese bol raha hai jaise k muje nahi pata k wo teri gf hai

Dushyant: hat yaha se warna mar khayega.

Kavin: ja raha hoon, ja raha hoon.

Kavin moves towards his desk and tries to get busy checking the files, but he just can't.

Kavin self POV: yaar, kaise batao k mein Purvi ko kyun ignore kar raha hoon. jab bhi wo mere paas ati hai mein kisi cheez pe attention nahi desakta siwaye uske. kya bak raha hai Kavin ( more like into a fight with himself ). Par sach hi to hai, uss din to apna accident hi karwadeta. aur phir wo kitchen mein apna hath

_**Flashback** begins_

Purvi visited Kavin's house on Monday and he was in kitchen again. This time it was his duty to cook, so Purvi decided to help him with it. Purvi and Kavin were chatting while Kavin was slicing tomatoes.

Purvi: Kavin, tum to bade ache cook ho, or chopping bhi bohot fine karte ho.

Kavin looked at her and she smiled: haan, mein to har cheez mein age hoon.

Purvi started laughing: haan har cheez mein. tumhara chehra...

Kavin: kya hua mere chehre ko?

Purvi: jab chopping karte hai na to haath chehre k paas nahi leke jate.

Kavin: thnx for the suggestion, par hua kya?

Purvi laughing: tumhare chehre par tomatoe ka sauce lag gaya.

She was laughing at him as he tried to clean his face, but his hands were dirty. Purvi leaned a bit closer and helped him clean his cheek. She still couldn't control his laugh and Kavin kept looking at her and OUCH! He cut his finger.

Purvi: arey ye kya kiya?

Kavin winced in pain: ouch! meri ungli.

Purvi rushed to get the first aid box and helped him cleaned the wound.

Purvi: kya Kavu, tum dihan nahi rakh sakte the?

Kavin was just staring at her and didn't reply.

Purvi: Kavin?

No reply.

Purvi snapped her finger at him: hello?

Oh how embarrassing this is. He is not at his home, he is in the bureau and there she is holding a cup of coffee at him.

Kavin self POV: what the! phir se wahi hua. god!

Purvi: tumhe hua kya hai?

Kavin looked up, his cheeks were red: kuch nahi.

Purvi touched his forehead: bukhar to nahi hai?

Kavin moved back: I'm fine.

Purvi: tumhari coffee.

Kavin takes the coffee from her hand: thank you!

Purvi looked at him for a while and then snapped out of her own world: amm, waise muje kuch kehna tha.

Kavin: kya?

Purvi: Shanaya, wo ab tak nahi ayi hai.

Kavin: to?

Purvi: Sachin bhi uske barey mein kuch nahi keh raha.

Kavin: hmm. to?

Purvi fake anger: arey kuch karo na.

Kavin: theek hai, kya karu?

Purvi :0 : ab ye bhi mein batao?

Kavin: yaar, muje thoda sochne do mein jaise hi kuch soch pao, tumhe bata ta hoon. ok?

Purvi: theek hai.

She leaves towards her desk: muje baat karni hai or ye... aghh!

After a while, Shanaya enters the bureau and the first person to look up at her was Sachin which didn't go unnoticed by Kavin. An idea struck his mind at the same moment, he walked up to her.

Kavin: Hi Shanaya,

Shanaya smiled at him: hi sir.

Kavin: kya hua? tum itni late?

Shanaya: sir traffic bohot zyada tha, to late hogai.

Kavin: koi baat nahi, kal se jaldi nikal na to itni problem nahi hogi.

Shanaya: jee sir.

Kavin: waise tumhari tabyat to theek hai na?

Shanaya: jee sir, mein theek hoon. kyun? kya hua?

Kavin: tumhari naak itni laal hogai k...

Shanaya: oh sir, wo mausam badal gaya, or kal ice cream kha li thi to isi liye, thoda zukam laga hai.

Kavin: apna dihaan rakha karo.

Shanaya gives him a smile and leaves towards her desk. Sachin looks at them confused and wondering what their conversation had bee and Purvi jumps in.

Purvi: kya bate horahi thi?

Kavin in his mind: God! Purvi firse agayi?

Kavin looks at her: kyun?

Purvi makes a face: kuch nahi.

Kavin smiled seeing her face: waise meine kuch socha hai.

Purvi: kya socha?

Kavin: yaha nahi bata sakta sun lega koi.

Purvi: okay, corridor?

Kavin: chalo.

Purvi and Kavin goes out and they starts discussing about the plan. They were unknown of the fact that troubles were waiting for them, and one was coming for them along with ACP sir. ACP sir entered the bureau with a file in his hand and disappointment on his face.

ACP: Kavin ko bulao Vikram.

Vikram: yes sir, abhi aya.

Vikram went outside: Kavin sir, ACP sir aapko bula rahe hai.

Kavin looked at Purvi and then him confused: kya hua Vikram?

Vikram: pata nahi sir, par ACP sir kaafi pareshan lag rahe hai.

Kavin: theek hai, tum chalo mein aya.

Vikram moves followed by Purvi and Kavin.

ACP: Kavin, kuch baat karni hai tumse, mere cabin mein ao.

Kavin follows him to his cabin. All the others were tensed as to find out what is wrong. Even the duos had no clue about this.

Purvi: sir kya baat hai?

Daya: pata nahi Purvi, muje pata nahi hai.

Abhijeet: muje bhi kuch pata nahi hai iske bare mein.

Shreya: sir, ACP kaafi pareshan lag rahe the.

Daya looked at her: tum tension mat lo, mein or Abhijeet pata lagate hai.

They all headed back to workwhile our duos waited for Kavin to come out and then ask ACP. After half an hour, Kavin came out holding a letter in his hand with confusion clearly seen on his face. He smiled which was a fake ne. He went towards his desk and duos went to ACP sir's cabin.

Daya: sir kya baat hai? hua kya hai?

ACP: kuch nahi Daya. bas yun hi.

Abhijeet: sir hum aapki aulad jaise hai, aap humse kuch nahi chupa sakte. bataiye kya hua.

ACP: ye Kavin k barey mein hai, wo nahi chahta k ye baat kisi ko pata chale. lekin tum dono se mein kuch bhi nahi chupa sakta. tum dono vada karo k tum kisi ko ye baat nahi batao ge.

Abhijeet: aap boliye sir, ye baat kisi ko bhi pata ahi chale gi.

Outside...

Purvi to Kavin: kya hua?

Kavin looked at her with a smile: kuch bhi to nahi.

Purvi: jhooth ol rahe ho?

Kavin laughed a bit: mein jhooth kyun bolunga?

Purvi: I don't know, par tum kuch chupa rahe ho. hai na?

Kavin tried to change the topic:muje plan k barey mein kuch bata na tha.

Purvi stared at him: Kavin?

Kavin: Purvi? please?

Purvi: fine!

Kavin: hame apna plan ek hafte mein pura karna hoga.

Purvi: one week?

Kavin: mein uske baad nahi kar sakta.

Purvi: kyun?

Kavin: matlab k uske baad hosakta hai k or cases aye to usmey busy honge hum.

Purvi: so?

Kavin: it's better not to de;ay.

Purvi nods at him and moves from there. ACP sir decides to let them go earlier as their was no case. Purvi and Sachin decided to do some shopping. While Kavin decided to go home and take some rest.

Izzy and Akansha were returning late home.

Akansha: arey wo dekho, Izzy. Sachin arahe hai.

Izzy to correct her: saath mein Purvi bhi hai.

Akansha: so?

Purvi sees the both: Hi girls. kaisi ho tum dono?

Izzy: hum theek hai, aap dono kaise hai?

Sachin: bas ache hai.

Akansha: aap yaha?

Sachin: haan kuch chahiye tha, bas wahi lene aya tha.

Akansha: acha? hum dono to bas yu hi agaye the shopping karne.

Sachin: achi baat hai, kabhi kabhi yunbahar ana chahiye.

Akansha smiles staring at her.

Izzy: aap dono hamesha yun saath rehte hai?

Sachin side hugs Purvi which Akansha finds irritating to her and Izzy can see that.

Sachin: haan hum best friends jo hai.

Izzy: waise I hope k aap dono hamesha yun hi rahenge ( looking at Akansha, who just stared at Izzy in disbelief )

Purvi: haan, hum hamesha yun hi rahenge.

Sachin: aise bohot der ho chuki hai ab chale?

Izzy: okay see you.

Sachin: arey iss waqt akele jao ge? mein drop kardunga.

Izzy: nahi iski koi zaroorat nahi hai, hum khud chale jayenge.

Purvi: arey chalo na Izzy.

Akansha pulls her along: chsl ns Izzy. kyun itna bhau kha rahi hai?

Izzy: mein bhau nahi kha rahi bas in dono ko disturb nahi karna chahiye.

Akansha: nahi honge disturb. chal tu,

Sachin drops the two at home and then drops Purvi at her house. Izzy puts the shopping bags on the sofa unknown that Kavin is already home.

Izzy: Akansha, muje tumse baat karni thi.

Akansha ignring her and gets a glass of water.

Izzy: Akansha, tu sun rahi hai na?

Akansha: tu mujse baat hi mat karna.

Izzy: Akansha?

Akansha: tuje pata hai na muje Sachin chahiye.

Izzy: wo koi object nahi hai.

Kavin comes out of her room upon hearing the noise.

Kavin: kya hua?

Izzy: bhai wo... Akansha...

Akansha speaks before Izzy could complete her sentence: bhai wo ye mujse naraz hai kyun k meine isey aaj treat nahi kiya.

Akansha gives Izzy the please don't look. Kavin looks at the both for a while and then speaks.

Kavin: muje tum dono se kuch baat karni thi. Dushyant kaha hai?

Izzy: bhai to shayad late ayenge.

Kavin: Dushyant ka intizar karte hai, wo ajaye, phir bata doonga.

Izzy: bhai, sab theek to hai na?

Kavin: haan sab theek hai. Don't worry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that it's almost two weeks since my last update, but you know exams are around the corner. As soon as December is over, it would be next to impossible to update. However, that doesn't mean I won't update. I will as this is a part of my life. <strong>_

_**Zyada acha nahi tha lekin review zaroor karna as it helps a lot.**_

_**Take care!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**well I guess we should just move on to the chapter cuz not in mood to say anything, just a bit upset, I usually get mood swings. It's a part of my nature, I'm a moody person you see!**_

* * *

><p>The next day in the bureau...<p>

Kavin: Purvi, plan k liye tayar?

Purvi in no mood: hmm, tayar hoon.

Kavin: kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi, kyun?

Kavin: to phir chehra itna utra hua kyun?

Purvi: I'm bored, kuch thrill hi nahi hai.

Kavin: kya? ye job kaafi nahi hai kya?

Purvi: nahi, muje theme park jane ka mann kar raha hai. I wanna go on thrilling rides.

Kavin: hmmm, ok. ab kaam karey?

Purvi: sure, boring files ko sort out karna, right?

Kavin: any other options left?

Purvi in excitement: yup

Kavin: kya?

Purvi: bunk the work.

Kavin: kya?

Purvi: haan jaise college k dino karte the, aap ne bhi to lessons bunk kiye honge na?

Kavin:ahh... meine...

Purvi: zyada bholey mat bano, sach sach batao k classes bunk kiye ya nahi?

Kavin: haan, kiye hai lekin ye... ab ?

Purvi: tum bohot boring insaan ho.

Kavin in josh: kya matlab? mujse fun insaan yaha ek bhi nahi, mein bata doon.

Purvi looks at him: you must be joking.

Kavin: no I'm serious!

Purvi laughs at this: nice joke!

She opens her eyes to see that he is not there: arey Kavin kaha gaya?

After a while, she sees Kavin coming towards her and smiles at her.

Kavin: chalo,

Purvi: kaha?

Kavin: tum job bunk karne ka soch rahi thi or mein hum dono k liye chutti leke aya.

Purvi shocked: kya?

Kavin: kyun? nahi chalna kya? to phir kaam pe lago or files sort out karo.

Purvi: nahi nahi nahi. chalo na.

They leave towards the garage and gets into Kavin's car.

Purvi: waise hum ja kaha rahe hai?

Kavin: ruko to. you just wait and watch.

After a while, they reach a huge park. It's an amusement park, Essel World & Water Kingdom.

Purvi: Oh My God! tum seriously muje yaha leke aye ho?

Kavin smiles: nahi, mein to mazak karne laya hoon. arey jab sab tere samne hai to obviously, seriously leke aya hoon na.

Purvi sighs: kitne saalo baad ayi hoon. pata hai Kavin, mein 3 saal pehle yaha Sachin k saath ayi thi.

Kavin: hmm, mein to pehli baar araha hoon.

Purvi: really? to chale andar?

Kavin takes tickets for both of them and they enter the park. Purvi pulls Kavin towards a ride.

Purvi: Kavin, sab se pehle iss ride pe jayenge.

Kavin: dekho, mein tumhe yaha leke aya hoon k tum enjoy kar sako, ab tumhe kis ride pe pehle jana hai, tum decide karo.

Purvi: kyun? tum nahi arahe kya?

Kavin: kyun nahi aonga? tum decide karo to phir hum usi ride pe chalenge.

Purvi: to first Shot-N-Drop. what say?

Kavin: sure why not.

They move towards the ride and gets into the queue.

Kavin to himself: shayad ye akhri baar hoga tum or mein saath mein time spend karenge.

Purvi looked at him and then in her mind: ye Kavu ko kya hua hai? achanak itna khamosh sa kyun? zaroor kuch esi baat hai jo ye mujse chupa raha hai.

Their wait comes to an end as their turn comes. They get into the seats beside each other.

Purvi; Kavu,

Kavin looked at her: hmm?

Purvi: tum darte to nahi ho na?

Kavin laughs a bit: mazak kar rahi ho?

Purvi: nahi mein serious hoon.

Kavin: mein nahi darta, kyun? kahi tujhe to dar nahi lagta na?

Purvi: nahi mein kisi se nahi darti, muje laga k shayad tum darte hogey.

Kavin: Purvi, Kavin kisi cheez se nahi darta.

Purvi: great!

They get onto other rides after getting off of each.

Purvi: bas ab muje bhook lagi hai.

Kavin: to chalo pehle kuch kha lete hai.

kavin takes Purvi to a restaurant for lunch. They have their lunch and leaves for home as after eating its not good going on rides na.

On their way back...

Purvi: aaj ka din to gaya, to kya plan kal se shuru karey?

Kavin smiles: din kaha gaya? Abhi to surf lunch kiya hai, kyun na Sachin or Shanaya se ice cream k liye miley?

Purvi after thinking for a second or two: sure, waise ese mausam mein ice cream ka kuch alag hi maza ata hai.

Kavin: haan wo to hai.

Purvi calls Sachin and Shanaya after a while to inform them that they were going for an ice cream in the evening.

Sachin: theek hai Purvi, aaj shaam ko milte hai.

Purvi: acha, lekin zara dhang k kapde pehn k ana. samjhe?

Sachin: dhang k kapde matlab? kya mein bekaar kapde pehnta noon?

Purvi: nahi bekar kapde nahi pehnte ho lekin... thoda casual pehn k ana.

Sachin: theek hai, jo tera hukum. Happy?

Purvi cuts the call and her house has arrived.

Purvi: so see you Kavu.

Kavin: haan time se tayar rehna.

Purvi: mein tayar hojaongi.

Kavin: plz kuch acha sa pehn na. mera matlab k at least not what you wear for work.

Purvi raising an eyebrow: you mean kuch desi?

Kavin raising his shoulder: well, anything casual cuz you know its with friends, not on duty yeah?!

Purvi: right, mein abhi chalti hoon, see you in the eveni .

Kavin drives away as Purvi gets inside the house. She throws the keys on the table in front of the sofa. She slips into the sofa and puts her feet on the table. How boyish na?! chalo koi baat nahi, had kisi ka apna apna style hai bhai.

Purvi: mein kya pehnu k lagey job pe nahi hoon or doato k saath noon?

Purvi thinks for a while and then speaks to herself: kya mein bhi na, pehle dekh leti hoon or phir decide karlungi.

She gets and moves towards her cupboard: uff, kitne sarey kapde hai k confuse noon, kaunse pehnu, kaunse nahi. pehle to kabhi bhi esa nahi hua tha, well pehle kisine Desi ban ne ko bhi nahi kaha tha na.

She goes through the clothes, putting each pair on the bed as she seems to not liking any one of it.

Purvi: ab kya karu?

Then she notices a shilwar kameez. It was simple yet elegant. The colour was slight pink and blue.

Purvi: ye hi theek rahe ga, just suitable!

She gets inside the washroom to freshen up and get changed. While on the other hand, Shanaya is also trying to figure out what to wear.

Shanaya self POV: mein kya pehnu? Sachin bhi and wale honge.

She is pacing around in her room and then an idea comes to her mind: wahi dress pehn lungi jo Sachin ne muje diya tha gift mein.

She opens up the wardrobe door and took out a blue dress with light blue leggings. She was all ready to leave.

As soon as Sachin started to leave for the place, he received a call from Purvi.

Sachin: haan Purvi, bolo kya baat hai?

Purvi: mein Kavin k saath a rahi noon. kya tum mere liye ek kaam karogey?

Sachin: jaan bolo kya kaam hai.

Purvi: Shanaya nayi hai Mumbai mein or meine usey bhi saath aney ko kaha hai. par him uskey ghar se bohot door hai. kya tum mere liye usey pick up kar sakte ho?

Sachin hesitates: mein? Shanaya ko kaise ...?

Purvi: plz mere liye? apni iss dost k liye itna to kar sakte ho na?

Sachin: par mein?

Purvi in a pleading tone: plz buddy.

Sachin sighs: theek hai. I'll see you in no time.

Purvi: no no, take your time. OK?

Sachin: kya matlab?

Purvi: matlab k... abhi hum kaafi door hai so u just relax. gadi aram se chalana.

Sachin: theek hai mein... matlab hum atey hai.

Sachin hangs up the phone and leaves towards Shanaya's house.

On the other hand, Kavin arrives to get Purvi. She opens the door.

Purvi: oi hoi, looking good haan.

Kavin smiles looking at her: tum bhi to kuch kam nahi lag rahi ho.

Purvi: ao andar, mein coffee banati hoon.

Kavin gets inside. This was his first time at Purvi's house. He sat on the sofa looking around the neat and tidy house. Purvi comes out with two coffee mugs.

Kavin takes a mug: thank you!

Purvi sits next to him: to kaise lava mera ghar?

Kavin smiles: acha hai. actually bohot hi acha hai. kafi maintain kiya hai tumne ghar ko.

Purvi: jaisi mein vaisa ghar. I hate dirt to phir ghar ko saaf rakhna hi hoga na.

Kavin: haan ye to hai. vaise Sachin Shanaya ko le aye ga na?

Purvi: uski chinta mat karo. Sachin usey le aye ga.

Kavin: good job Inspector Purvi.

Purvi: Thank you Kavin sir.

They share a laugh and have their coffee.

Kavin: waise tum achi lag rahi ho.

Purvi: thank you, waise tumhara kya muje impress karne ka irada hai?

Kavin: kyun?

Purvi: hum ice cream nahi khane wale na?

Kavin smirks: coffee se kaam chala logo tum?

Purvi: haan muje koi problem nahi hai.

Kavin: to phir coffee se hi kaam chala lete hai.

Purvi: jab Sachu ko pata chalega na to wo kitne gussa hoga.

Kavin: ye sab hum un dono k liye kar rahe hai. jo hoga wo baad mein dekhenge.

Purvi: haan ye to hai.

At Shanaya's house...

The doorbell rings and Shanaya moves towards the door. She opens the door to find no one. She closed the door and again the doorbell rang, she moved to open the door. Again to find no one at the door.

Shanaya self POV: ye kaun mazak kar raha hai? shayad koi shaitan bache ho.

She sits on the chair next to the dining table to drink water. As she was trying to get a sip of the water, something crashed inside, leaving the window broken. The glass fell from Shanaya's hand causing the glass to break. She stood up and moved towards the window. A stone was covered by a paper. It was more like a note.

The doorbell rang again, Shanaya stifled. The doorbell rang once more and Shanaya came to senses. As a cop she knew well what to do in order to save herself. Though she didn't have a gun, she knew other ways to save herself. She took the vase from the dining table.

Shanaya: I'm so sorry mera favourite vase, par agar jaan hogi to esa dusre miljayega.

She moves towards the door and hears the doorbell twice again.

Shanaya slowly opens the door and **## . Shanaya makes a :O face as she sees the person in front of her. She looks at him and then his forehead.

Shanaya: I'm...I'm so... so sorry!

The man in pain: ye kya kiya tumne?

He touches his forehead wincing in pain as he feels something wet, he brings his fingers near his sight, to see blood.

The man: ye kya kiya Shanaya? muje maar dalne ka irada hai kya?

Shanaya: sorry Sachin, mera tumhe hurt karne ka iraada nahi tha. muje laga k koi gundey hai.

Sachin was about to fall, Shanaya held him from his arms and helped him get to the couch.

Shanaya: so sorry Sachin, muje nahi pata tha k tum ho, agar muje pata hota na to mein esa kahi nahi karti.

Sachin: acha theek hai, ab kuch lakey do k ye khoon ruk jaye.

Shanaya hesitates: mein... abhi layi, thodi der ruko

Shanaya gets the aid box for Sachin and sits besides him to clean his wound. That's when Sachin notices what she was wearing, he looked at her dress and then at her, to come across a face filled with concern and love for him.

Sachin moves back: mein theek noon Shanaya.

Shanaya: kya? theek kaise? meine kitne zor ka mara, bohot dard hoga na?

Sachin holds her hand and moves it away from his head: no, I'm fine, honestly.

Shanaya: tum abhi bhi naraz ho na?

Sachin tried to change the topic: chale?

Shanaya: pehle bandage laga lo.

At Purvi's house...

Purvi: so, tumhe kya lagta hai? kya Sachin or Shanaya nikle hinge?

Kavin coming out of his thoughts: haan? kaha?

Purvi: ice cream k liye?

Kavin: oh acha wo. pata nahi, agar ponche hote to hamein phone kar lete.

Purvi: phone karu?

Kavin: no, let them be.

Purvi: your wish is my command sir!

Kavin: it better be young lady.

They share a giggle, Purvi looks at Kavin and thinks: so cute! Wait! What? Cute? Purvi pagal na ho.

She gives him a smile as he questions: kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi.

Kavin: kuch to hai, bol na.

Purvi: OK, koi girlfriend hai?

Kavin: no, kyun?

Purvi: no? Impossible!

Kavin: ismey impossible ki kya baat hai?

Purvi: well tum itney handsome, smart ho. to phir koi girlfriend na ho, worth wondering.

Kavin: meri koi bhi girlfriend nahi hai, sach mein.

Purvi: OK!

Kavin: you don't trust me? well kyun na tum hi meri girlfriend ban jao?

Purvi's heart skips a beat: ye mazak kar raha hai na? He can't be serious, mazak kar raha hai.

Kavin: kyun, nahi ban na to koi baat nahi.

Purvi: arey Mr. Kavin, khud muje mauka de rahe hai, mein mana karungi, achi baat nahi. waise bhi kitni saree ladkiya aap k piche hai, or aap khud mere paas aye. meri to lottery lag gayi.

Kavin: so girlfriend, kahi chale?

Purvi laughed: you are too much Kavu. ( pulling his cheeks )

Kavin: waise tum bhi to beautiful, young or talented ho, tumhara bhi to koi boyfriend nahi hai, kyun?

Purvi: tum ho na, boyfriend ki kya zaroorat?

Kavin: Purvi waise tum ek achi ladki ho, no doubt. tumhe boyfriend kaisa chahiye? just curious.

Purvi: muje boyfriend nahi, life partner chahiye. bas no drinking, smoking and dill ka acha ho. That's it.

Kavin: acha chalo, drive pe chalte hai, ghar mein kaafi boring hai.

Purvi: awesome idea, lekin drive mein karungi.

Kavin: done!

They leave for a drive and on the other hand, Sachin and Shanaya leaves for their ice cream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this was the end of this chapter. What do you think is gonna happen next? Lots of thrill and fun is coming up.<strong>_

_**Keep R&R. Tc!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**bohot hi zyada wait karaya na? so sorry guys. Well for that I am updating the chapters and will try my possible best to update quickly. pakka promise! acha chalo ab shuru hojao padne. Hope that you guys would like it.**_

_**Guys you all know how Sachin sir's wife looks na? Shanaya's character will be portrayed by her. If not, tell me U'll make a beautiful collage of theirs and post it as the DP of the story. **_

* * *

><p>The very same evening, Kavin and Purvi left for a long drive while Sachin and Shanaya left for ice cream.<p>

In Kavin's car...

Purvi: kitni fresh hawa hai chal rahi hai.

Kavin: khidki band karlo Purvi, thand lag jaye gi tumhe.

Purvi: nahi, kuch nahi hoga.

Kavin: theek hai, lekin baad mein mat kehna k meine bola nahi tha.

Purvi: fine, waise ice cream khaye?

Kavin: ice cream?

Purvi: haan wo dekho, ice cream ka stall.

Kavin: theek hai,

Kavin stops his car and orders for ice creams for the both.

Kavin: ye lo bhai, tera ice cream agaya.

He hands her the ice cream and they start enjoying it.

Purvi: Kavin, agar hum hamesha hi ese rahe to kitna acha hoga na?

Kavin looks up at her: Purvi... wo muje ...tumse kuch kehna hai.

Purvi: to bolo na.

Kavin: pata nahi kaise batao.

Purvi giggles: apne moo se.

Kavin:no Purvi, it's serious.

Purvi changes to serious mode.

Kavin: wo... mera... ( sighs, takes in a deep breath )mera transfer letter aya hai. ( letting go of the breath he was holding )

Purvi: nice joke.

Kavin: Purvi, this is darn serious.

Purvi looks at him: tum jhooth bol rahe ho na? tum bohot gandey ho Kavin, tum muja darao mat.

Kavin: no Purvi, mera transfer letter hai mere paas.

He shows the letter to her and she becomes upset.

Purvi: tum muje baad mein bhi to bata sakte the na.

Kavin: baad mein time nahi milta.

Purvi:tum mana karlo.

Kavin: mera transfer DCP sir ne kisi khaas maksad k liye kiya hai.

Purvi:I hate you for this.

Purvi's sentence leaves Kavin shocked.

Kavin: Purvi?

Purvi: pakdo apna ice cream.

Purvi hands her ice cream cone to Kavin and leaves. Kavin throws both the ice creams into the nearby rubbish bin and chases after her.

Kavin: Purvi?

Purvi looks back at him: thanks for ruining the evening Kavin sir.

Kavin gets to her and holds her by her wrist: why are you behaving like this?

Purvi: wow! aap mujse puch rah hai?

Kavin: whta's wrong with you? tum muje aap kehke kyun bula rahi ho. We are friends right?

Purvi: friends? friends ek dusre se batein nahi chupa te. or ye pure teen dino ki baat hai.

Kavin: mein batane hi wala tha par...

Purvi: par? par what?

Kavin: I didn't wanted to upset you guys.

Purvi: matlab or kisi ko bhi pata nahi hai?

Kavin: nahi, Dushyant ko bhi nahi pata.

Purvi clapped her hands a few times before she spoke: you are just great Kavin.

Kavin: look Purvi I'm so sorry.

Purvi: you shouldn't be sir. ( emphasizing the word sir )

Kavin: Purvi please!

Purvi sighed: no Kavin, I just... I overreacted.

Kavin: I'm sorry

Purvi: no, please. This is a part of our job, mein kaise bhul gayi k hum cops hai or hum ek jaga par nahi tikte.

Kavin: so friends? ( forwarding his hand )

Purvi smiled: yeah.

They decided to head back as their fight had already spoiled the mood.

Purvi's POV: ye mein kya kar rahi thi? pata nahi muje ye kya bohot hi ajeeb tareeke se react kiya.

Kavin broke the silence: tumhe kya lagta hai k waha kya horaha hoga?

Purvi: waha? waha kaha?

Kavin gave her a " seriously? " wala look: arey ice cream parlor mein.

Purvi remembered and made :) face.

Purvi: jo hoga kal samna karenge, aaj k liye bohot hua.

Kavin nodded and drove quietly.

In the parlor...

Sachin looked around: lagta hai wo dono abhi tak nahi ponche.

Shanaya:hmm.

Sachin: chalo, baith te hai

Shanaya again replied in the same manner. Sachin looked back at her.

Sachin: what?

Shanaya in her thoughts: hmm?

Sachin: Shanaya, ye kya hmmm hmm laga rakha hai?

Shanaya: kuch nahi.

Sachin: ab baithe?

Sachin showed her the way and they sat. The waiter approached them.

Waiter: sir aap kya lenge?

Sachin: do cup coffee leke ao, ice cream baad mein order karenge, wo kya hai k hum kisi ka intizaar kar rahe hai.

The waiter notes it down and leaves the both to each other. Silence! complete silence between them. Both waiting for the opponent to start the conversation. Well I can't handle their silence anymore, so kabab mein haddi to banti hai na? neki or puch puch? lo agayi hai wo jinki waja se Kavin or Shanaya ki friendship mein problem ayegi or meine jo Shanaya or Sachin ki love story banane ki koshish ki hai, usey bhi tutne mein koi jaga nahi chodegi.

You got it right. It's Akansha. par koi baat nahi, saath mein solution bhi ayi hai, Izzy to the rescue.

Akansha: arey Sachin sir aap?

Sachin looks up: arey Akansha, Izzy tum dono yaha?

Akansha: hum ice cream khane aye hai, aap?

Sachin: hum bhi.

Akansha: hum bhi? ( taking a seat next to Sachin )

Izzy pulls her: lagta hai aap dono date pe aye hai right?

Akansha burns within.

Sachin's face turns red: n..nahi esi koi baat nahi hai, hum dono yo bas...

Izzy: aap to sharma rahe hai. wah!

Sachin: nahi, esa... esa kuch nahi hai izzy.

Akansha: to iska matlab hum yaha beth sakte hai?

Sachin: haan kyun nahi.

Trying to make Shanaya jealous, but it didn't bother her and she just gave them a smile.

Shanaya: arey baitho na tum dono.

As Akansha was about to sit, Izzy pulled her by her arm.

Izzy: nahi, sorry, but next timr. ab hamein late horaha hai or Dushyant bhai bhi tensed hongey.

Sachin: theek hai to phir see you guys next time.

Akansha was left speechless, Sachin didn't even bother to stop her? The both ladies went away leaving the two behind waiting for Kavin and Purvi.

Sachin: abhi tak ye dono aye kyun nahi?

Shanya: wo dono arahe hai ya nahi? aap ko phone karke puchna chahiye na?

Sachin after thinking for a minute or two: you are right.

Shanaya: chalo koi baat to aapko meri theek lagi.

Sachin: kya matlab?

Shanaya: kuch nahi, pehle kaha aap ne meri baat suni thi k ab sunenge.

Sachin: dekho mein aaj ladayi k mood mein nahi hoon.

Shanaya: mein kaunsa jagda karne k mood mein hoon, mein to bas aapko wahi baat...

She was cut off by Sachin.

Sachin on phone: Purvi, tum kaha ho? or ye Kavin kaha hai?

Purvi sounded upset: mein nahi arahi Sachin or shayad... Kavin bhi...

Sachin: arey yaar, ye kya baat hui. hum dono ko bulaya or tum dono khud nahi arahe. hum dono bhi ghar k liye nikalte hai ab.

Purvi: nahi plz! tum dono hamari waja se apna mood spoil mat karo.

Sachin: mood spoil na karu? pehle se mood kharab hai,

Purvi: yahi mauka hai Sachin, iska faida uthao or apne sarey giley shikwe mita do.

Sachin: Purvi?

Purvi: Sachin please! humari dosti k khatir? muje nahi pata k tum dono kyun ek dusre se ruthe ho, par aaj k din sab bhul jao.

Sachin: okay bye.

He turns to face Shanaya, her eyes moisty. No matter how hard she tried, he could still read those beautiful eyes of hers.

Sachin sighs: chale?

Shanaya nods her head and follows him without saying a word. He wouldn't listen to her right? They got into the car and he started driving. Where was he taking her? The streets were not leading to her house.

Shanaya: hum ja kaha rahe hai?

Sachin smiled at her: jaha dil ko thoda sukoon mil sakey.

Shanaya: matlab?

Sachin: bas dekho.

He drove towards a beach. It was quite, very quite with no one around.

Shanaya: yaha?

Sachin: haan, yaha thoda sukoon milega or shayad hum purani batein bhul jaye?

Shanya smiled showing her perfectly shaped white shaped teeth. He smiled at her as if nothing wrong ever happened between them. She hugged him and they stayed like that for God knows how long while on the other hand, someone was tossing and turning around in her bed.

She couldn't sleep nor understand her emotions. Why was she behaving like this? The words " wo... mera...mera transfer letter aya hai." and the next that made her boiling from inside due to anger " mera transfer DCP sir ne kisi khaas maksad k liye kiya hai. " Now she was hating him very much, she could just drink his blood. He was going to get into deep trouble.

She got off her bed and got herself a cup of coffee when her phone vibrated. She checked her phone , it was Sachin's message. " thank you yaar, ab sab kuch theek hogaya. "

* * *

><p><strong><em>So now it's going to be Sachin and Shanaya to the rescue. They will make her realize that she is in love with Kavin par ab uss Akansha ka kya karey? kya Izzy usey samja payegi ya fir behn bhai k rishte mein ayegi darar? jan ne k liye review.<em>**

**_Sorry for the short and late one, but I'm ver busy with my school life and I'm kinda struggling between my school life and personal life. The other story will also be updated when I have time.  
><em>**

**_TaTa!_**


End file.
